Little Miracles
by Elizabeth Opal S
Summary: Story about what happens when the some people have children in the Akatsuki. Done before, I know. Just wanted to try. :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Screams echoed through the walls of the base. A female's screams, but it wasn't Konan, who was asleep like most of the other members. The screams radiated from Kakuzu and Hidan's room. The female voice screaming, "H-harder, damn it!" came from Hidan who was currently in the sexy jutsu. Things quieted down after they fell asleep.

~~~~~~A month later~~~~~~

A panicked screech pierced the warm spring air. "Kakuzu get the fuck in here, now!" Kakuzu grumpily stomped into the bathroom they shared.

"What? And calm down! You're gonna pass out." The silver haired woman threw something at the stitched man's chest. He caught the light object and stared at it, not quite registering what it is. And then he realized what it was. "'You're WHAT!?!" Hidan paced back and forth and got so worked up that she passed out.

Hidan woke up in the medical wing of the base. Pein walked over to her as soon as she sat up. "I'm guessing this is why you couldn't change back into a man. Do you want to keep it?" The silver haired woman looked down at the covers uneasily, afraid to voice her opinion. Pein searched her face and his eyes widened. "You want to, don't you?" The albino woman gripped the sheet and a teardrop fell from her face.

"K-kakuzu won't want to." Her voice was choked and she was shaking. She suddenly got light headed.

"Calm down, Hidan. You'll hurt the baby." The voice belonged to the blue haired woman that had just entered the room. Pein looked at the woman in the bed before him with tired eyes.

"If you want to keep it that bad, just tell him." Pein's eyes widened at the amount of concern that was in his voice. No more waking up early.

"If you do keep the baby, there are some things. No rituals, no missions, no training, no fighting, nothing." Pein got up and left. Konan reassuringly smiled at her. "Do you want me to bring him in?" Hidan nodded and nervously gripped the sheets. "Lie down and rest. You hit your head when you passed out." The woman did as she was told and tried to lie on her back. She felt uncomfortable and turned on her side facing the door. Konan left and a few seconds later the door opened again. Kakuzu walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. A sharp pain suddenly shot through the woman's head as if to say, "Tell him!"

"K-kuzu?" The green eyed man looked at the woman in front of him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you- erm- would you- want..." The words trailed off.

"Pein told me and I do." His voice was rushed, probably because of Konan's threat. That woman can be scary when she wants to be. He really did want to keep the child, though.

"You're just saying that." The silver haired woman flipped over so she had her back to her partner.

"No I'm not."

"Get out." She growled.

"But-"

"Get the fuck out, before I slice you in fucking half, damn it!" She screamed. Kakuzu left, leaving the woman crying.

--[Seven months later]--

"You kidnapped a medical ninja?" Pein nodded. "Why?"

"To handle the birth. You're only a couple weeks away." Konan chimed in. She plopped onto the couch next to the woman.

"Where is she?"

"In a room." Hidan glared at Pein.

"Is she being taken care of?" They all sighed. "What?"

"We're not used to you being all caring and motherly."

"Shut the fuck up." With that, everyone left for their collective missions. The two women sat on the couch watching the TV.

"Hidan?"

"What?"

"Is there anything you miss doing?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Well, I miss my rituals and fighting and my scythe. I still can't believe you hid it."

"You had some pretty crazy mood swings. We couldn't risk- ahh!" Hidan jumped up as Konan grabbed her stomach.

"Pein!" Hidan yelled, slightly freaking out.

~~~~~Next morning~~~~~

Hidan stood in front of the full body mirror in her and Kakuzu's room. "God, I'm fucking fat." Kakuzu hugged her from behind.

"You're pregnant, not fat."

"Shut up."

"Hurry up. Konan wants you to see the babies."

"Babies?"

"Twins."

"Wow..."

"They're both boys."

"Lucky her. What'd you think ours will be?"

"I don't care what the baby is. It'll be perfect like you."

"Aww." Hidan kissed her lover on the cheek. In the medical wing, Hidan knocked on the door.

"Come in." The door slowly opened and Hidan stepped in. Konan was holding two bundles, one in each arm. Hidan ran over and sat next to the bed.

"Aww! They're adorable!" One had blue hair, the other's was orange. They were both sleeping soundly.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you didn't show."

"Me neither." Silence followed. "Would you like to hold one?" Hidan nodded and Konan handed her the one closest to the silver haired woman, the blue haired one. Pein came in a few seconds later and both women looked up at him.

"Can_ I_ hold one of my sons?" Hidan handed him the one she was holding.

"I guess I'll leave now." Hidan snuck out the door, leaving them to talk about names.

~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~

Hidan trotted happily down the hall to the main room. Why was she happy? Kakuzu would be home later today, after being gone for thirteen days. At the other side of the base, Konan was sitting next to a crib with two sleeping infants. A loud scream made her jump and drop her book. Then she heard two unexpected words. "The baby!" She shot out of the room after the voice.

~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~

Kakuzu walked quickly up to the huge boulder that was the base. He stopped in the middle of doing the hand signs to open it when he heard a very familiar scream. "FUCK!" He finished the hand signs quickly and shot through the entrance. He ran to the medical wing and almost yanked the door open, but Pein quickly grabbed him.

"We're not allowed in." Kakuzu growled and leaned against the wall next to the door. Only Pein noticed him wince every time the woman let out a scream. Four hours later, the only ones still in the hall were Konan, Kakuzu, Pein, Itachi, and Deidara. Kakuzu and Itachi were leaning against the wall, Deidara was sitting on the floor, and Konan was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. She had both her children in her arms and the two infants were still asleep.

"These kids could sleep through anything."

"Hn." Itachi said, bored. Suddenly, an eardrum busting scream pierced the night air and a little whine could be heard through the door. Everyone looked up as the door opened. The medical ninja stood there, smiling.

"Beautiful twin girls." She looked around. "She's asking for someone named Kakuzu." Kakuzu pushed past her and sat next to the bed.

"Hiiiiiii, fuck-face." The tired woman on the bed said sleepily to the masked man.

"You didn't change back?"

"No. I want her nice and calm when I sacrifice her."

"Funny. You wanted her to be cared for a few weeks ago."

"I don't have female hormones anymore." Kakuzu chuckled and looked at his daughters. One had his tan skin and black fluff for hair, while the other looked like Hidan, with silver hair and pale skin. Only, the silver haired girl had Kakuzu's stitches, everywhere exept her face.

"They look nothing like each other."

"That just makes them even more special."

"Wow. Twins."

"Yeah. We're gonna have our hands full. What should we name them?"

"The one that looks like you should be Hiimiikii."

"Then the one that looks like you should be Kaza."

"Perfect names." A smile from the woman on the bed lit up the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww! They're adorable! What's their names?"

"Kaza." The little baby stirred in her crib at the sound of her name. "And Hiimiikii."

"Looks like they like their names." A far off cry sounded out and a few seconds later, another one started. Konan sighed. "Gotta go."

"Bye." Konan stopped at the door.

"You know, if you're quiet, they won't notice." The blue haired woman laughed wickedly.

"You just fucking like the yoai!" Hidan yelled after her.

~~Four years later~~

"I'm tired, mommy." Hidan pulled Hiimiikii onto the bed and she burrowed into his side. Kaza was already on the bed, burrowed into his other side, asleep. "I'm cold, mommy." Hidan pulled the blanket over him and his daughters. Hiimiikii fell asleep within seconds. Kaza woke up a few hours later, coughing and sneezing. She got off the bed and walked down the hall, dragging the blanket behind her. Her sister woke up and trotted after her, wanting the blanket. They found their masked father in the easy chair and climbed onto his lap. The blanket had gotten wrapped around them like a cocoon and when Kakuzu tried to unwrap it the girls fussed which just made Kaza cough. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Kakuzu winced as the little girl coughed. He hated when his daughters or Hidan were sick.

"Where's mommy?"

"He had to go on a mission."

"A mission!?!" The little girl whined, which got her coughing again. Kakuzu couldn't help but notice how much she sounded like Hidan when she whined. Which wasn't often. "When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow." The little girl's eyes shut. She coughed.

"Tomorrow..." Her voice trailed off as she fell back asleep.

~~The next day~~

All the children were in a heap on the pull out couch. They were all sick, the blue haired Hahkii being the least sick and Hiimiikii the worst. Hahkii had a runny nose and his orange haired brother, Kamiik, had a runny nose, was coughing, and would throw up every few hours. Kaza was coughing, had a high fever, and was clingy. Hiimiikii on the other hand, was coughing, had a runny nose, a high fever, and sounded terrible when she breathed. Missions were lagging behind, too. Try telling an s-ranked ninja to leave his sick daughters while his partner was still gone. A little bit after lunch, the entrance opened and Hidan stopped to listen. It was too quiet. Usually his daughters would have tackled him by now, screaming, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're back!" He walked to the main room and tip-toed into the kitchen. "What's wrong with my baby girls?" Konan was the only one in the room. "And where's Kakuzu?"

"Mission. The kids are sick." A hoarse cough came from the pull out bed. "Your daughters are the worst." Hidan started to walk into the main room, but Konan stood up before he could get there.

"Hidan, don't. They're miserable when they're awake. Let them sleep."

"They're my fucking daugh-"

"Mommy?" Hidan hurried into the main room and scooped up his half awake daughter.

"Mommy's here, hime." Kaza sat up, slightly awake.

"Momma..." She whined. Hidan picked her up with his other arm.

"W-where's daddy?" Hiimiikii asked, coughing.

"He's on a mission."

"B-but you just g-got b-back!" She whined which made her cough harder. Hidan patted her on the back.

"I know." The little girl started crying, which got Kaza crying.

"Don't g-go away again, mommy."

"I have to if Pein asks me." The girls cried harder, eventually falling asleep. Hidan set them on the pull out bed and collapsed into a chair in the kitchen. "_That _was an ordeal."

"Just wait until they get older." Hidan groaned. He was dreading when they "became" woman.

"PMS sounds scary. Exspeacially with twins." Konan chuckled.

"Want some hot cocoa?"

"Might as well." Konan handed him a mug of warm brown liquid.

"You know what, Hidan?"

"Hmm?"

"We haven't had a uke night in forever."

"You're right. It's been about four and a half years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Deidara trotted in, grinning happily.

"What's up, un?"

"Nothing, Dei."

"Kids any better, yeah?"

"A little."


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu was met at the door by screams of joy. "Daddy!"

"Papa!"

"Hey, girls."

"Daddy! Guess what!" Kakuzu laughed at his silver haired daughter's excitement.

"What?"

"Konan said that-" Kaza interrupted.

"We could go-"

"To the beach later!" Both girls squealed and ran off. Hidan trotted up to the taller male and wrapped his arms around him.

"You lucky bastard."

"What makes you say that?"

"The kids got worse before they got better. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry." Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the skinny albino and they stood there.

"Mommy?" Hiimiikii asked.

"Momma?" Kaza said immediately after.

"Hmm?"

"Are we-"

"Gonna go?" Hidan pulled away.

"Hell yeah! I love the beach!" The girls laughed at their silver haired father's cussing and ran off to their bedroom to change. Hidan winked at Kakuzu and hurried after their daughters. Shortly after, all the kids were on the couch, jittery and bored.

"Mom, when are we gonna go?" Hahkii whined.

"Time to go, un!" Deidara called. All the kids were at the door within seconds and Pein led the way out. A few minutes later, Hiimiikii was on Kakuzu's shoulders and Kaza was trotting happily in the middle of the group. The kids looked at each other and every single adult noticed the mischievous look that flickered over the silver haired girl's angelic features. Her emerald eyes shone, filled with cleverness. Suddenly, she sprung off her father's shoulders at the exact same time the three other children jumped for Sasori. They landed on Hiruko's back at the same time and he stopped.

"Deidara, why are there children on my back?" Deidara shrugged.

"Ask the ring-leader, yeah."

"Well?" Hiimiikii leaned over so that she was looking into his face.

"Please, Sasori-sama..." She gave him a puppydog face that could melt the hardest of hearts.

"Fine. But no more calling me pony!" Everyone laughed. An hour of, 'faster, pony, faster!' later, they arrived at the beach. It was warm and there were few people on there. The kids took off for the water.

"Hiimiikii! Kaza! Get yourselves back here."

"Why, momma!?!"

"Now." The twins trudged back and Hidan slathered the white sunscreen all over Hiimiikii's arms, back, legs, and face. Kaza suffered the same fate. "Okay. You can g-" The two girls ran off before the man could finish his sentence. They ran over to Kisame.

"Aww. Do it Kisame!"

"Okay! Okay! To the water we go!" The kids followed Kisame into the water. Hidan noticed and hopped up from his position next to Kakuzu. He trotted over to the edge of the water and watched his daughters listen so contently to Kisame.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Swimming lessons, Mommy!" Hiimiikii said happily and Hidan smiled. The blue man started his lesson. Within forty minutes, all the kids were playing happily, using their new swimming skills.

"Damn, Kisame. You're a good teacher."

"Thanks, Hidan." Kaza paddled around the silver haired man. It was dusk by the time they left. All the kids were draped across Hiruko's back, sleeping away. The adults were tired and Hidan, Konan, and Deidara burned. Hiimiikii was rosy red and she hated it. The twin boys' faces burned, but that was it. Kaza had escaped the misfortune because of her naturally dark skin. They got home later and everyone dragged themselves to their beds, exhausted. In the morning, they were woken up by wails of pain.

"Mommy!" Hiimiikii cried out and Hidan had stumbled in, drowsy and alarmed. Kakuzu came up behind him.

"You scared me, Hime!" The silver haired man came back with aloe and spread it over her sunburn. She sighed as the burning dwindled and fell back asleep. Hidan fell onto the bed he shared with his lover. Everyone slept in late that day.


End file.
